He's Mine
by BlackSachi
Summary: Ciel has been keep at orphanage since he is 10 year old after his parents were killed.He wants a revenge.Tanaka is a wealthy man that want to adopt him. what happaned when he meet Tanaka's son.what secret does this family hold? SebXCiel
1. Adopted,Revenge, the other me

A/N : This is the first chapter that has been edited. Hope you enjoy. XD This fic. Is going to be SebXCiel and ClaudeXAlois.

Tanaka is going to be the father. While Sebastian, Alois, Claude is going to be Ciel's brothers. Ciel- 16 year old. Alois-18 year old while both of Sebastian and Claude is 29 year old. They are NOT real sibling all of them are adopted by Tanaka. =)

Disclaimer : **I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Summary : Ciel, has been keep in orphanage after his parent's was killed on his birthday. He wants a revenge. Tanaka is one of the wealthy man that adopted him. What will happened when he meet Mr. Tanaka's three sons? What secret this family hold?

Adopted, Revenge, the Other Me

(Ciel's POV)

"Ciel!" I turned my head to see the person who was calling my name. I saw my parents was there. "Ciel, come here," my mom called. "Mama, papa I miss you," I called as I run to hug them. I felt happy to see them alive again."Where have you been these past few years?" I asked, but sadly they just give me a smile instead of an answer. "Ciel, please forget about your revenge. It's not worth doing this Ciel. You don't have to do it. They are more powerful than you are. Please," my parent's begged me. "But…." I was cut off by a laugh from behind me.

I was surprise to see the other man behind me. He looked a lot like me, we looked exactly same but the differences are that he had longer hair that surpassed his collar bone, his skin was paler than mine. He had a pair of beautiful wings behind him, one wing was black while the other wing was white, it was strange, yet attractive. He had a toned body and blood red eyes. He started walking towards me until he stood exactly in front of me. "Ciel, the long sleep is over. For ten hundred thousand years I have patiently watched and waited. Here I am in front of you, so forget about them. Take the revenge Ciel. I've been waiting for it," He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smirked. "Wipe that smirked off your face, It annoys me. Answer me! Who are you?" I asked him harshly. "I see…are you that eager to know who I am Ciel?" he asked. "I am…"

I opened my eyes. The first thing that I saw was Aunty Anneze looking worried. "Nightmare?" she asked. "No." I answered. "…. the same dream huh," I muttered. I've been having the same dream for the past few days. I wondered why did my parents keep saying the same things and who that man was.

My parents had died and it is true that they were killed by someone that I don't know. I live here with Aunty Anneze and some other children that had been sent to this orphanage.

"Ciel, I need to talk with you. I'll be waiting in the dining room," said Aunty Anneze as she exited the room.

(Normal POV)

After brushing his teeth, Ciel went to the dining room and pulled a chair across from Aunty Anneze and started to eat his breakfast. "Ciel, you see….umm… I don't know how to say this…well, there's a wealthy man that wants to adopt you as his son, and he keep coming here for this reason. What do you say? Do you want to leave Ciel?" Aunty Anneze explained.

"Can I have his background?" Ciel asked. "He is a wealthy man that own a large book company over the world, people said he has three sons but I'm not sure about that. No one ever knows where he lives because he is traveling almost all the time. But don't worry, he's a good and kind hearted man. What do you think Ciel?"

"I will, but on one condition," Ciel said. "What is it,?" Ciel let his smirk appeared on his face. "Give me back my family's ring that you have been keeping. I want it"

"But you can't Ciel…tha-that ring…" Aunty Anneze stuttered. "That ring what, Aunt?" Ciel asked. "Mr. Tanaka took that ring before he left," was her response. "What!" I shouted. "Why did you give it to him? That ring is mine!" " But Ciel….." she was cut off by a knock on the door. Aunt Anneze went to open the door, only to reveal an old man standing there. He looked wealthy and fine. Ciel observed his appearance. He smiled "Hello, Ms. Anneze I came here for the answer. What do you say? Would he want to come with me?" he asked.

As Aunt invited him in, she led that old man to come sit across from Ciel. "Well, that is Ciel. I hope you can ask him by yourself Mr. Tanaka." Aunt Anneze said to him. Then he looked at him. "Ciel, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine," was Ciel's reply. "Excuse me sir I will leave you both alone to have this conversation." both males watched as Aunt Anneze left them alone.

"What brings you here Mr. Tanaka?" Ciel asked politely. "Well I believe that you know already about my request to adopt you as my son, Ciel…..what's your answer?" Tanaka said. "I will agree, but under three conditions." I smirked with my answer. "What is it then?" he asked. "First, I'm not going to called you 'FATHER', but I'll address you by your name. "Second, leave me alone and never interrupt with my problem step away from it" and the "third is to GIVE ME BACK my RING! It's mine, NOT yours. Deal?" Ciel asked. "Okay, Deal," Mr. Tanaka said. After the deal was made, Aunt Anneze came just in time to prepare a cup of tea for Mr. Tanaka. I started to stand up and walk away."Ciel, pack your things, Mr. Tanaka going to take you now!" Aunt Anneze shouted.

After half an hour, Ciel was ready with his things and prepared to go with Mr. Tanaka. "Ciel, please be polite with your new father," Aunt said "Tchh, why should I? He's not even my real father in the first place so why would I care to be polite to him?" Ciel asked, getting annoyed by his Aunty. Aunt Anneze let out a sigh "Please take care of him. Sorry for his rudeness and please forgive him Mr.Tanaka."

Mr. Tanaka only nodded and smiled to her as they went to toward his carriage and left the place.

"Ciel, want some tea?" Mr. Tanaka asked. Ciel only managed to nod as passed a cup of tea to Ciel. He drank the tea until the cup was empty.

(Ciel's POV)

Suddenly My vision started to blur and my head felt heavy. Soon I've fell unconscious. Damn, what did that old man give me?...

"Ciel, wake up" "Ciel" a voice called my name as I opened my eyes to see a person was watching me. It's him, the man that looked like me. I started to sat up. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You're asking me what I'm doing here?" he asked, confused. "Hell yeah, I'm asking what are you doing here with me and Mr….wait," I looked around to search for the old man, but there was no one here except for me and this man beside me. Everything besides us was enveloped by darkness. No light could be seen, everything was black. "What do you think Ciel? This area surrounding us? This is my home, cool right?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "What do you meant this is your home? Who are you?" I asked.

"Who me?" he asked. "Well Ciel, this room, this home is enveloped by darkness. No hint of light can be seen here. It's because you created this darkness, you own this darkness and you created me with your heart that is fill with darkness, hatred, anger. Do you get it? I am you…and you are me Ciel" he explained. I was filled with shock by his explanation "But how…?" You've been living for ten hundred thousand years until you were reborn again on that day," he said. "What? I've been alive for that long?" I asked him. "Yes"

"I've to go now, see you later," he said, then he disappeared from my sight.

"Ciel, wake up. We're already here." I opened my eyes only to see Mr. Tanaka waking me to inform that we had arrived at his mansion. I sat up and observed the surroundings, the mansion looked creepy, the area around it were so big, and the garden looked beautiful. "This is your new home where you're going to live Ciel," Mr. Tanaka said. As the big wooden door slowly opened only to reveal a boy and girl coming toward us. "Ciel, these are your servants. This is Finnian and Maylene, from today onward they are going to serve you." Tanaka said. I nodded as I watched them bring my luggage inside the mansion.

Before I began to go inside, Tanaka called me. "Ciel, come here," he said. I obeyed and went to him. "Show me your hand," he said. "Why should I?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Show me or you won't get it," he said, as he revealed a box that contain a shining blue ring. He pulled my hand up and slipped the ring on my finger. "That is yours to own, keep it safe. Please take care of it, Ciel Phantomhive," he said "I've to go now. Please be nice with your brothers," he said as he started to walked off to his carriage and went off. I never had a chance to ask where he was going. I began to walk inside the mansion.

(Normal POV)

What Ciel didn't know was that there were a pair of ruby eyes watching him behind the curtains. "Well, well...at last, he's coming," a devilish smirked appeared on his face. "I've been waiting for this day Ciel Phantomhive," he said smiling.

Okay, that it for now. I'll update more later ^^

I want to say thank you to **totalamuto. You really did help me a lot ^^**


	2. Sweet Warning

**Chapter 2 : Sweet Warning**

**A/N**: Finnian is one of the servant of this family but maybe he will work as the gardener. Seiru is Sebastian's cat. Okay, hope you enjoy XD

**Disclaimer : I do not own kuroshitsuji.**

**

* * *

**

As Ciel walked inside the mansion he stared at it in amazement. "Young master your bedroom is upstairs, please follow me," said Finnian. He only managed to nod. "So, what is your name?" Finnian asked politely. "Ciel" he answered.

They walked until they had passed three big doors and Finnian stopped at the forth door. "We are here. This is going to be your bedroom master." "Hmm."

Ciel went inside and observed everything in his bedroom. The color of the inside of his bedroom was all dark blue. Finnian brought in his luggage. "Hope you enjoy staying here. I'll come again to inform you when dinner is ready" Finnian said. "Whose bedroom is beside mine?" Ciel asked. "It is Lord Sebastian's bedroom," Finnian said as he excused himself.

'Sebastian? The name sounds familiar,' Ciel thought. He went closer to his bed and sat down. Soon after that, he started to feel tired and fell asleep.

He was awoken by the sound of knocking on his door. "Come in," Ciel said. "Young master, dinner is ready to be served," said Maylene. "Fine, I'm coming," Ciel said as he got up and prepared himself. As he finished, he walked out. It was dark and he had walked pass the second door, when he heard a scream and then moaning. "Harder…..faster…." said a voice. Ciel immediately stopped and the sound make him freeze in place. He tried to get closer to the door when someone tapped on his shoulder. "What are you doing master?" asked Maylene. "Nothing, do you heard something?" Ciel asked. "No," said Maylene." But I heard a voice inside that bedroom," Ciel said, as he pointed at the second door.

"I didn't heard a voice master, maybe it is just your imagination," said the maid. "Whose room is that then?" Ciel asked. "That is Master Claude's room," she said. "and the first door is Master Alois's room."

'That's strange, I thought I heard a voice,' Ciel thought as they walked until they stopped in front of a huge door. Maylene opened the door and let me in. I saw the three people sitting on their chairs waiting for food to be served.

(Ciel's POV)

A blond guy stood up and went to greet me. "Ahhh….Ciel you are here at last," he said as he introduced himself. "I am Alois. The man with golden eyes is Claude, and that man with the cocky smirk is Sebastian," said Alois as he finished introducing everyone. He pulled my hand and made me sit beside him "Come sit with me Ciel."

"Hmm," I said. We ate our food silently. I sensed someone watching me and as I looked up, I met his gaze. Sebastian, flashed a smirk at me. 'I feel like throwing this cup straight to his face and make him never smirk again' Ciel thought.

(Normal POV)

"Now…now," Alois said. "Tell us about yourself Ciel and we will tell you about us too," Alois said. "What is your full name? Why did father adopt you?" he asked. "Ciel Phantomhive. As if I know why..ask him about it," Ciel said in annoyed voice.

"Interesting, usually father won't adopt a child but if that child has something that interested him he would," Claude said. "Yeah, we were adopted too, just like you but we have our reasons," Alois smiled. 'As if I would like to know. Why are they so annoying?' Ciel sighed.

(Ciel's POV)

I saw Sebastian holding something under the table. He caught me watching him and smiled at me, as he held the thing higher this time, showing me a black cat. "Sebastian, how many times should I tell you? NO CAT ARE ALOWED HERE. How dare you hide Seiru under the table!" Alois shouted.

"I can't help it, Seiru is so cute that I can't leave him upstairs, " Sebastian pouted. Alois sighed "Whatever, as long as you didn't let Seiru wander into my bedroom" Alois said.

"Tch, childish," I muttered. Claude flashed a look at me as if he wanted to 'eat me now and there'. I glared at him. Suddenly, someone throw a spoon straight to Claude but he managed to avoid it. "Oops, sorry it slipped from my hand." Sebastian said smiling.

"Sebastian, what was that all about?" Alois shouted again. "Enough~ why are you guys so damn annoying?" Ciel shouted getting annoyed.

There was silence for awhile until Alois burst out laughing loudly. "Hey, Claude do you hear that? He said we are annoying!" Claude smirked, "Just who do you think you are little boy?" he asked. I was about to shout at him when Alois and Claude's eyes started glowing red.

I went quiet for awhile. Then I looked back at them smirking. "Tch, didn't you heard me saying just now that I am Ciel Phantomhive and yes, you guys are so damn annoying." Ciel said. Their eyes widened and they looked like they were about to attack me when Sebastian interrupted "Stop it".

Their eyes went back to its original colors. "You guys frightened him," Sebastian said. "I am not scared" Ciel said. "Tch, Human are disgusting," Alois stated. "You're saying that as if you are not human," Ciel said.

Claude grinned, " We…." They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," said Sebastian. "Master Claude and Alois, you have a guest waiting for you at the guest room now," said the maid.

(Ciel's POV)

"Okay, we'll be there now," said Claude. I watched them walk away, and now it was only me and Sebastian here. Sebastian look at me, "Ciel, please don't make them angry again. If you do, I'm sure you will not see the sun anymore."

"Oh, is that a warning Sebastian?" I asked. "Yes, a sweet warning for you Ciel," he said grinning.

"Tch, I'm not scared of your warning," I said harshly. It was a mistake for talking like that to Sebastian because before I knew it, I was pinned on the table and he was on top of me holding his body to mine as if he didn't want to let me escape from him. "Do you think you can fight them?" "Tch, that's a big mistake because they can crush you into pieces easily," Sebastian said.

"Like they can do it," Ciel snapped back. Sebastian smirked, "Yes , we can dear," he said smirking even wider. He inched his face to Ciel's then crashed his lips to Ciel's forcefully.

Ciel's eyes widened as he struggled to free himself, but Sebastian was too heavy. Suddenly, Sebastian eyes glowed red and he whispered against Ciel's lips, "Because we are Demons" as he licked Ciel's earlobe. Ciel's eyes widened as he registered the words that the demon had spoken in his head.

Ciel let out a moan. "Damn you Sebastian!"

Sebastian laughed and got up. "Don't let Claude touch you because just now, he was checking you with interest," Sebastian said as he walk away from the room with his cat on his arm and left Ciel alone laying on the table shocked.

"Remember my sweet warning dear." Sebastian murmured smirking.

* * *

Okay that it for now. Hope you enjoy it. **R&R** xD


	3. Lost Control

A/N : Hello, This is the third chapter! Hope you like it. XD

I would like to say thank you for those who reviewing my story XD. Especially, Amuto =3! You helping me a lot from the first chapter until now XD *Hug you all*

Okay enough of that. Hehehe XD enjoy.

Beta reader: totalamuto

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Lost Control

"That was my first kiss. Damn you Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "Argh!"

Then Finnian burst in, "Young Master, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Finnian asked worried. "No, I'm fine it just a gay monster attacked me just now," Ciel said in anger. "Huh, what do you mean by a gay monster?" Finnian asked dumbly.

"Forget it! I want to go to my room now," Ciel said. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Finnian asked worriedly looking at his master. "No, I'm fine," Ciel walked away.

Finnian watch him rush out from the room.

Each footstep echoed in the darkness. "Claude…harder…..clau…de…faster," said a voice. Ciel froze on his spot. He realized that the voice came from the second door which meant it's Claude's bedroom. "What the!" Ciel thought. As he tiptoed to the door and luckily, the door opened an inched and he peek through it. Ciel eyes widened filled with shock as the scene before him surprised him when he saw that Claude and Alois were naked and doing it on the desk.

Ciel move backwards. 'No this can't be…or is it? No, but hell they were having sex and they both are male?' he asked himself.

"What are you doing in front of Master Claude's room?" Finnian said loudly. Ciel eyes widen as he rushed toward Finnian and silenced him with his hand. Finnian looked over at him, confused.

"What happened master?" he mumbled against Ciel's hand. "Sshhhh," Ciel replied. "Are you lost?" Finnian asked. Ciel nodded. "I'll walk you to your room then," He smiled in response. They began to walk, leaving the area. Ciel sighed in relief. "Hey is it true that they are not Master Tanaka's real sons?" Ciel asked. "Yup, that is true," Finnian said. "Hmm," Ciel replied, lost in his thoughts.

"'I'm not really sure though, they were already with Master Tanaka when they were moving in this mansion. That's what Maylene had told me before," Finnian said.

"Oh, I see."

"But you should be very careful with them because as you know, this family is…." He was cut off by someone. "Finnian," the other voice called. "Oh, hey Bard what are you doing here?" Finnian asked the man. "I'm the one who should be asking you that!" Bard replied. "I walked Master Ciel to his room because he seemed lost," said Finnian.

Ciel observed Bard up and down. "Who are you?"

"Hello, I think it's not too late right? My name is Bard, the chef of this family. It's nice to meet you Master Ciel," Bard said politely.

"Hmm."

'Damn this kid is too rude!' Bard thought. "Now, please excuse us, as Master Ciel wishes to go to his bedroom now." Finnian said to Bard. "Okay then, see you around, Master," Bard said. Before Finnian went off with Ciel, Bard pulled Finnian's arm and drag him away from Ciel "Don't let him lay a finger on you, you are mine," Bard said in low voice.

Finnian stared at him. "He's not that kind of man, Bard!" Finnian said angrily as he kicked Bard hard in his groin. (Hehe XD)

"Ouchh!"

Ciel look at the couple oddly. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing," Finnian went to Ciel and dragged him away from the area. Bard watched them disappear from his sight. He sighed.

"So he is the chef?" Ciel asked. "Yup, but even though he is a chef he can't cook a single meal, not even the simplest ones because he always destroys everything in the kitchen and every food that he cook always burns, turns into ashes," Finnian said, describing Bard to Ciel. "Then who cooked the food when we were having dinner before?" Ciel asked.

"Lord Sebastian does."

"What? Are you serious?" Ciel asked, filled with shock. "Believe it or not, but Lord Sebastian always cooks for us. He is very good at it although his attitude of bringing woman in this mansion daily is never missed. It makes us felt annoyed when the woman won't leave this mansion. So, we have to force them away," Finnian sighed.

"But I hope you can hold back your anger when you hear him doing it with the woman, because your room is right next to his. I'm assured that you would hear them," Finnian said grinning.

'That damn perverted man!' Ciel thought. They went silent as the two reached Ciel's room. "Goodnight Master," Finnian said as he left Ciel.

Ciel went inside and shut the door behind him. He let out a long sigh.

"Damn, why did I agree to living here?"

"Damn, what's up with these people?" Ciel muttered. He went towards the window and stared at the full moon. Then he sighed again. He was lost in his thoughts when a voice interrupted him. "Hey, what are you thinking?"

Ciel turned around only to see that his other self was standing in the dark side of his room. Ciel eyes widened. "Wha…what are you doing here? Wait…aren't you suppose to appear in my dreams? But then what are you doing in the real world? I'm not dreaming right?" Ciel said as he pinched his cheek in disbelief.

"Ouch."

"You're crazy," said the other me. He then laughed, "I can appear whenever I want to, but only you can see me." He said as he walked towards Ciel and stopped in front of him. He then looked at the moon with a sad expression on his face. Ciel watched him. 'What up with this man?' he thought.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. "The moon,"

I watched him dumbly. "So?" Ciel said.

Then the other Ciel look back at him. "Hey, are you really forgetting about your past?" he asked.

Ciel look confused at his question. "My past?" Ciel asked back.

The other Ciel went silent, "Nothing."

"Huh? Oi, tell me! What do you meant by my past?" Ciel asked loudly. The other Ciel smiled. "You will find out soon," he said and then disappeared into the darkness.

"Tchh."

In Sebastian's Room~

While Sebastian was doing it with the two girls that he brought home, he sensed a strong connection that belonged to him close by. He felt his hand with the mark started to take action. His eyes widened and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. The girls stared, confused by his action.

"He was near, I can sense it," Sebastian said as he looked at his hand with the mark glow and then soon it disappear.

"Ciel," he whispered.

Ciel went to his bed, he felt tired and about to doze off when he heard, "Ahhhhh, Mas...ter…Seb..ast..ian! ngh…mmmm," said the first voice."Ahhh!" screamed the second voice. "More….mmm," said the high-pitched voice.

Ciel eyes flew wide open. "Damn, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted next to the wall near him. "Shut the fuck hell up! You are disturbing my sleep!" Ciel shouted again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" scream the voice again but this time it was the loudest one.

Meanwhile at Sebastian room~

Sebastian slammed his cock harder into the girl while he thrust his other fingers into the second girl. The girls screamed like wild animals. Then he heard Ciel shout, using a beautiful language. He smirked. "Bring it on my dear," Sebastian muttered.

Ciel felt himself get impatient and he went out and knocked on Sebastian's door. "Come out you bastard!" Ciel shouted. He knocked harder on Sebastian's door. 'Damn it where is he,' Ciel thought.

Sebastian opened his door and grinned, "Yes, may I help you?" he asked innocently. Sebastian was completely naked. Ciel blushed at the sight before him making Sebastian smirked even wider. Ciel felt angry by his dumb action and slapped Sebastian's face. Sebastian was shocked by Ciel's reaction. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know what time is it and I need to sleep! I was about to sleep too, until I heard your fucking whores screaming your name. It is really making my ears bleed!"

Sebastian's grin became wider. "Hmmm, really? I thought you would like to hear them screaming my name because I did give them a good…." Sebastian was cut off by Ciel snapping, "Shut up," as he walked away.

Ciel blushed. "Stupid Sebastian," he muttered.

Sebastian looked over at the girls and when he guaranteed they were asleep, he went out. Ciel was about to closed his door when a strong hand pushed him inside and shut the door behind him. Sebastian pushed Ciel against the nearest wall. Ciel was surprised by the sudden action and was about to see the person behind him when Sebastian forcefully crashed his lips against the boy's in a passionate kiss. Ciel eyes widened and struggled to break free but Sebastian bit his lips.

Ciel cried out softly in pain and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and explored his sweet mouth. Ciel felt weak when Sebastian doing it to him. Sebastian played with Ciel's tongue, dominating him. Ciel moaned.

"Mmmmmm."

Sebastian was getting more turned on by Ciel's seductive moan. His eyes glowed red and his lost control. He lift Ciel up and carried him bridal style, and he pushed Ciel down to his bed. Soon, he joined Ciel on his bed and he was on top. His hand began to unbuttoning Ciel's pajama, the boy gasped and his heart started racing.

Sebastian tossed Ciel's pajama near the bed and licked his lips when he saw the view under him. He lowered himself onto the boy's body and kissed him roughly. He went down to the boy's chest sucking and biting his skin and when he found his way to the boy's nipple, he began to licking it and sucking it.

Ciel moaned, "Ahhhhh!" Sebastian did the same for it's twin. "Nggh, stop!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian did as he said. Ciel began to sit up and pushed Sebastian away from him. "Get out now!" Ciel shouted again as he picked his pillow and threw it at Sebastian.

Sebastian avoided the pillow. Ciel getting angerier. "Get out!" he shouted again. Sebastian realize what have he done just now and he did as Ciel said. He left Ciel's room, leaving him alone half-naked.

"I'm sorry my dear," Sebastian muttered in a sad tone.

Ciel eyes widened and he couldn't take it any longer as tears slowly wetting his cheek.

"Damn, you bastard!" Ciel murmured. He soon doze off.

* * *

A/N : Okay, this is the end of Chapter 3 XD. So, what do you think? =)

Please review so that I can know whether you like it or not. =3

Love,

Blacksachi. =3


	4. History of the Book

A/N : This is the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who review my story. XD

Disclaimer : I do not own Kurushitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 4: History of the Book,

In the dark world,

I was there alone…dead bodies were everywhere around me…all of the people I loved died in front of me. Everything went dark. Hands slowly hugged me from behind. The warm of the heat all around me embraced me, never letting go. The hands felt familiar as a voice called my name softly. "Ciel,".

I felt my shirt getting wet by the tears of the person behind me. My eyes widened and I was about to turn around to see the person, but was stopped by hands which embraced me tightly. "Ciel," the person called out. "Why does this person keep calling my name?" I thought.

I realized the person was bleeding as blood dripped down from scars on his backhand. The person whispered in my ear, "I love you…my Ciel," I shivered, who is this person?

"I won't let you go anymore. You're mine. Mine to keep. You're belong to me Ciel," was his last whisper. At that moment, I blacked out.

I woke up from the terrible dream, breathing hard and I looked around.

(Normal POV)

"It's morning already?" Ciel sighed as he heard someone chuckled from behind. "What is so funny?" Ciel asked. "Why are you so calm this morning?" the other Ciel asked. Ciel stared at him confused. "After what you guys did last night? I saw everything," the other Ciel grinned.

Ciel eyes widened as he completely forget about that matter. Suddenly, he felt heat rushed onto his face. "That bastard! His going to pay for this!" He clenched his hand. What Ciel didn't know was that there was someone else in his room. "Interesting," Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

"YOU!" Ciel yelled and pointed his finger at the person. "Yes?" the person asked innocently. "Arrghh!" Ciel pick his pillow and threw it at the person, but he happily dodged it. The man smirked "Who are you talking with? There is no one here beside me and you." Sebastian asked.

"None of your business!"

"Oh really?" Sebastian went closer to him. "Tell me Ciel, do you hate what we did last night?" he asked.

His inched hi face closer to Ciel's "Tell me, do you hate it?" he asked again.

Ciel went silent. "Shut up!"

"Get out NOW!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian sighed and moved away from the boy. "Father is here. He wants all of us to gather in the dining room. Don't be late," Sebastian said and walked out from his room.

"Bastard," Ciel whispered. He got up from his bed, unbuttoned his pajama and tossed it beside his bed, and went into his bathroom. Water rushed all over his pale body as he stepped into the shower. He was thinking about the dream he had. He tried to recall back, where he felt the warm hand on his body, and the whispers. All of it seemed so familiar to him. "Who was that person?" Ciel thought, lost in his deep thoughts. "All I could remember was that his hand was bleeding."

When Ciel was done, he went out and dressed casually. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You were there aren't you?" Ciel asked himself. "Yup," came a whiper. Ciel sighed as he walked out of his room.

When the dining door came into Ciel's view, he saw Finnian and Bard quarreling in front of the door. He sweat dropped, watching their behavior. "What are you guys doing in front of the dining room?" Ciel asked. The two were shocked seeing Ciel came out of nowhere.

"E-er nothing," Finnian said. "Are you sure?" Ciel asked again. "Yeah, we both are fine. Just go in, they are waiting for you inside," Bard said, assuring the boy. Ciel nodded as he pushed the door open and I saw the three people sitting on their chairs waiting for food to be served.

"Ah, Ciel you are here at last," Tanaka stood up and went to hug Ciel. "Come sit over there next to Sebastian," Tanaka said as he let Ciel go. Sebastian smirked and Ciel shot him an icy glare as if saying 'I'll kill you, if you dare touch me,'

"Bring it on," Sebastian whispered in a low voice. Ciel let out a groan.

Ciel saw Claude and Alois watching him. "What?" Ciel asked them. "Father, what bring you here? Everything is fine right?" Claude asked ignoring Ciel. "I'm afraid not. I'm here is to announced that we were having a problem at the underground headquarter," Tanaka said. All of their eye's widened when they were told that except for Ciel who knows nothing what are they talking about, "Ehem, I supposed this is a serious problem," Claude said and looked over at Ciel.

Tanaka completely forgot that Ciel was there,"Oh, I'm sorry Ciel. I shouldn't have discussed that matter here." Tanaka said.

"I don't really care about the problem, I came here because I wanted to eat, not to hear about your business," Ciel rudely. Everyone went silent as the maid came in and prepared the food in front of them.

Everyone ate their food silently. After all of them finished eating, the first person to leave the room was Ciel. Everyone looked at him, he was about to pushed the door when Tanaka called out to him "Ciel, don't forget! We're holding a party tomorrow, so make sure you're prepared for it," Tanaka said. Ciel nodded.

Ciel went out to the garden. "Jeez, why are they so secretive and what up with this underground thingy?" Ciel thought.

"Young Master!" shouted a voice. Ciel turned around only to see Finnian and Maylene there. "Master, what are you doing out here?" Finnian asked. "Just wandering around this house," Ciel said. "Oh, I see," Finnian and Maylene said at the same time.

"How about we go to the library? The library is the biggest area in here, there so many books too! Even the rarest books are there. What do you say?" Finnian asked. "Bring me there then," Ciel said, interested.

When they were in front of the huge metal doors, Maylene entered the passing password in the code box. "Is the library that strict? You even need to enter password?" Ciel asked. "Yes Master, because you could find anything here, even books that you cant't find anywhere else in this world," Maylene said while Finnian nodding slightly. "Even the underground secrets are stored in here," Finnian said.

Ciel twitched as he heard the word 'underground' again. He felt anxious when the doors opened. It was dark inside as the three went in. "I'll go switch on the light," Maylene said. Within a second, the light was on and he could see everything inside. "Wow," Ciel exclaimed, shocked when he saw all of the books.

"You can read everything in here, but do not take the books out from here," Finnian said. Ciel went in to search the books when his eyes fell down on a metal book that was covered with silver rings and a ruby stone was fitted in the middle of the book. The book had a lock on it.

"Hey Finnian, how do I unlock this book?" he asked. Finnian eyes widened when he saw the book, "Master, where did you get that book?" he asked.

"Er…I got it from there," as he pointed at where he find it.

Finnian sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know because no one could open that book but one person." Finnian smiled. Ciel stared at him, "Who?"

"Master Sebastian," Finnian said. "It's been years already, but he didn't touch this book anyway, there are rumors in the underground that say that this book always reminds Master Sebastian of his lover. If I'm not mistaken, what the rumors said was that his lover was killed and all because of this book"

"Lover? Killed?" Ciel thought. "I never thought that bastard has a special person. Wow, that's new," Ciel said in a mocking tone. "Well, that is the truth," Maylene interrupt.

"I keep wondering, what do you meant by the underground?" Ciel asked. Finnian looked at him confused, "What? Are you telling me you don't know?" Ciel nodded. "Aren't they telling you about it?" Maylene asked. "No, they didn't tell me anything yet," Ciel answered. "Well, the world where demons and angels gather and live in besides this world's also known as underground world."

"As you know this family is very famous and well known all over the world even in the other world." Finnian explained. "Tchh, what is so good about this family?" Ciel said in annoyance.

"Well, I supposed you haven't heard about this one," Maylene said, grinning. "About what?" Ciel asked. "The book you hold is belongs to Lord Sebastian's lover," Maylene pointed out at the book. "So? You know what Maylene, the word 'his lover' is really getting me annoyed," Ciel said. Finnian smirk, while Maylene grinning. "What?" Ciel look at the two. "Don't tell us that you're jealous." Finnian said, laughing.

Ciel shot him an icy glare, "I swear if you laugh again I'll cut that tongue of yours!" Ciel threatened which make Finnian laugh nervously.

"His lover is not an ordinary person, you know! He is well known as the mighty prince of the other world." Finnian praise highly. "Tchh," Ciel ignoring Finnian. "Why would I care about that bastard's lover anyway, wa-…it,wait a minute did Finnian just said Prince? A prince? That meant his lover is a…a..b-b..boy?" Ciel eyes widened, when he gets the meaning.

Ciel facing Finnian and Maylene, "Don't tell me his lover is a b-b…boy?" Ciel stuttered. Finnian grinned at his question. "Now, you get it," he smiled. "But sadly he was killed because of this book. They said that, this book held an ancient dark magic that is why they were fighting over this book and it is the prince job to protect it with his own life to not let the book fell to the enemies' hand." Maylene said. "He did protect it until he lost his own life, and we lost him, our most precious prince,"

"That was the first time in history I saw Lord Sebastian cry," Maylene continued. The three went silence for a moment.

They were interrupted by the loud sound of clocks. They were in shock. "Oh no! It is time to clean the mansion," the maid said. Ciel looked at them. "Let's go Master. It's already late."

"Wait how do you know all of this thing?" Ciel asked. Finnian and Maylene look at each other, "Because we work not only here but also in the other world," the two said at the same time.

Ciel watched both of them walk to the doors. He takes a glance over the book and quickly snatched the book, hid it inside his shirt.

When they were out of the library, Maylene said, "We should go now." Ciel watched them slowly disappear from his sight. Ciel sighed, "Then it leave me no choice but to go to the only place in this mansion I'm safe in…my room."

(Ciel's POV)

The book was here with me. I secretly brought it out from the library. I couldn't take my eyes off this book. My curiosity made me to open it, I wonder what is inside it? I know this book belongs to his lover but…

Then I was shocked as a sudden pain shot through my right eye. I rushed in front of the mirror, I could see my right eye glowing showing, a strange mark. I panted when I felt the sharp pain again. I bit my lower lips, not letting myself scream out. Suddenly, the pain and the mark were gone.

"What was that all about?" I looked at myself again on the mirror, there is no mark visible when my eyes went to its original.

(Normal POV)

Ciel fell on the ground when he realized that the book he was holding was unlocked. "I unlocked it? But how?" Ciel murmured.

"Is it because of what happened just know?" Ciel asked himself again.

He became more curious and opened the book.

"It's look like you'll find out soon, Ciel," the other Ciel murmured.

* * *

A/N : This is the end for chapter 4, so how was it? Please review to let me know if you like it or dislike it. So, that I can take it seriously next time. XD

Blacksachi.


	5. Invitation

A/N: Hello, first thing I want to say is "I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FIC" X(…Please don't blame me for not updating it asap you know I'm really busy this year with a lot of test and exam. =( could you forgive me? XD. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestion or idea you want to share please PM me. XD

So, this is the next Chapter. Hope you all enjoy XD

Beta: Total Amuto =3

Disclaimer : I do not own kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The teenage boy opened the book and a word of 'Welcome' appeared slowly, "Wow, it's kind of magic?" He then turned to the next page, only to find another blank page. Ciel stared at it for a moment, nothing came out, "What the Hell?" he shouted. He turned to the next pages, the pages were still blank as he turned to the end of it. The boy sighed, "I really want to know what the contents about," he thought. "This is really getting on my nerve!"

"Meow~" a sound interrupt him. Ciel jumped, a little frightened by a sudden interruption from the sound as he quickly hid the book under his bed. Ciel looked at the floor only to find a little black ball of fur was sneaking around his bed frame. "Isn't this Sebastian's Cat?" Ciel thought. "And why the Hell is his Cat doing in my room?" he yelled. The cat slowly approached him, "Meow~", the cat let out the sound as it eyes glowing darkly. "What's up with this cat?" Ciel thought.

Ciel slowly leaned down to pet the cat and noticed he had something in his mouth, a single red feather. Ciel stared at it, and feeling curious, he held it up. "Hey, what is in your mouth?" Ciel asked the cat. The cat only meowed at him, "Aaaaaaaaaachhhhhoooooo," Ciel sneezed, and he let go of the cat.  
"Aaaaaaachhoo," Ciel sneezed again, and then he rubbed his nose with his handkerchief. "Idiot! You're allergic cats aren't you? Have you forgotten that?" the other Ciel yelled. "YES! I forgot that I'm allergic to that little creature, but it wasn't my fault that I'm curious about what's in its mouth," Ciel said.  
Then someone banged the door open, only to reveal a blonde haired male, "SEEEIIIIRRRRUUUUU!" Alois yelled as he went to catch the cat. "Hey! How dare you come in without knocking?" Ciel yelled. Alois whirled around to face Ciel and gave him a death glare. But Ciel just shrugged it off as he watched the blonde male try to catch the cat but failed. Ciel sweat drop when he saw Alois slipped many times when he tried to catch the cat. At last the boy managed to catch the cat, "W.H.E.R.E. is MY BIRD?" he said slowly asking the cat as he held it higher.

The cat only meowed at him, which made Alois tightened his grip on the cat. The cat kept meowing as it winced in pain. "Hey, Alois stop it! The cat might die!" Ciel shouted. "Heh, like I care!" Alois said, laughing. "Give me back my BIRD! Stupid cat!" Alois yelled at the cat.

While Alois was busy torturing the cat, Ciel went to find something that he could throw to the boy until he finds the things. Ciel could not help but pity the cat. He smirked when he looked at the object in his hand. "Release that cat or else…" Ciel yelled to threaten the blonde boy. Ciel stopped the action when he saw a handsome young man standing at his door, none other than Sebastian Michealis smirking.

"Stop whatever you are doing. And give back my cat Alois!" Sebastian said. "I won't give it to you until he give back my bird!" Alois yelled. Sebastian sighed, "Seiru, where's his bird?" he asked at the cat. The cat still kept meowing as if he was talking to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed again, "Release him now, he said he doesn't know."  
Alois let out a groan and released the cat. But before the cat went back to its Master, Seiru showed his sharp, pointed claws and began to scratch the boy's face. "Ouchhhhh!" Alois yelled.  
"Damn cat!" the blonde yelled and went to catch the cat again. Seiru suddenly felt frightened and expanded its small wings on its back and began to fly right away. Ciel was shocked when he saw that the creature could fly.

"That creature has wings?" Ciel thought. He was so deep in thought (that) he didn't realize that the cat actually fly his way. Until, "Dammmmmmnnn ccccaaaaatttttt!" Alois yelled and bumped into Ciel. Both of them fell onto the floor. "Arghhh!" Ciel yelled.  
"Hey idiot! Didn't you see I'm trying to catch the cat and why in the hell were you blocking my way?" Alois shouted. "You are the one who…" Ciel could not complete his sentence when he heard Sebastian laughing. He was laughing and didn't realize that the two teenage boys were glaring at him. "What so funny Sebastian?" Alois asked. "Hha…ha…ha…no…haha..not..nothing..ha..i-it..wa..was..,"  
"Straight to the point idiot!" Ciel yelled. "I said nothing," Sebastian explained as he calmed down.

"Oh my…what happen to you two?" Tanaka asked, as he suddenly appeared at the door. All of them were surprised, "Nothing happened father, it was just an accident," Sebastian explained. "Oh is that so…" Tanaka looked over at them. Then Claude appeared next to him, "Alois," he called out.

Alois's eyes widened when he saw Claude. "What are you doing with these fools?" Claude asked as he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian and Ciel. But it had no effect on either of them. Alois went quiet and stared at the floor. There was an awkward silence, "Okay, that's enough! Now go to your own room. I believe that our little Ciel wanted to rest. Tomorrow night is important, got it?" Tanaka said while Ciel glared at Tanaka for calling him 'little Ciel' in front of them. He's not a kid anymore. Everyone nodded as they watched Tanaka walk away.  
"Alois, let's go," Claude said. Alois glanced at Ciel before he went with Claude. The only ones left were Sebastian and his cat. "What are you waiting for? Now get out!" Ciel yelled, making Sebastian pout. "No goodnight kiss? At least give me one here?" he asked as he pointed at his cheek. Ciel picked up his pillow, ready to throw it at him, "GET OUT PERVERT!" he yelled. "Alright…alright, I'm out," Sebastian said and picked up his cat, then he left. Ciel slammed the door and went straight to his bed. He laid down, totally forgetting about the book from earlier.

Before he went to sleep, someone or rather something was knocking on his window. "What now?" he asked as he got up and went to his window but he saw nothing. Then he went back to his bed again. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard the same knocking sound from his window. "Arggghh!" he groaned as he lazily got out from his bed and went to his window. Suddenly something appeared in front of his sapphire eyes. He quickly raised his gaze to analyze the mysterious thing. It was a bird? Wait a minute… a CROW?

It was black, and it hypnotizing eyes stared straight at the boy inside. He looked at the crow's beak. "A letter?" Ciel whispered.

Suddenly, the crow knocked on his window hard as if it want to get in. The blue haired boy felt annoyed at the sounds it made. At last, he opened the window as the crow went in and dropped a letter on his floor. Ciel took the letter and looked at the crow but the crow was nowhere to be found, this making Ciel more confused. He looked over at the letter, it was an invitation letter. "It seems like it's not an ordinary letter Ciel," the other Ciel came into view, making Ciel jump a little. Ciel glared at his shadow, "Could you please at least try not to scare me as much every time you appear out of nowhere?" Ciel said while glaring at the other. "Er…sorry about that, hey what's inside?" the other Ciel asked.

"Someone invited me?" Ciel asked, confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked again.  
"What for?"

The other Ciel took the letter from Ciel's hand, "I don't know, it says "Please use this letter for the entry," other than that, there's a symbol in the middle of this letter with a really fascinating design." he said while observing the letter. Ciel sighed, "This is crap! Who sent this to me?" he said and threw the letter away and went back to his bed. "Aren't you going to investigate this mysterious letter?" the other Ciel asked. "No need to. All I need is now a goodnight's sleep." Ciel said.  
The other Ciel sighed, "Okay then, if that's what you want," he said, slowly disappearing into a shadow. "Now, it's time for sleep," Ciel muttered and dozed off.  
-

(Ciel's POV)

I watched a boy in his night gown as he was sitting on his bed in the middle of night. His face was a little blurred and I couldn't see him clearly. He suddenly got out from his bed and went to the nearest window and opened the curtains a little as the moonlight shone in the room. He watched the moon as the stars glittered, and keep staring at the scene.

"Beautiful isn't it?" suddenly a voice asked. Ciel tried to find where the sound was coming from but failed. "That voice sounds familiar, but from where?" Ciel thought. Then there was an awkward silence until the voice spoke again, "It's beautiful just like you," said the voice.  
The boy kept staring at the moon. I was shocked and at the same time curious when a man in a cloak appeared from the dark side of the room and went closer to the boy. "Who is that man?"

I watched the man in cloak raised his right hand and caress the boy's cheek. The boy was still silent and slowly the man brought the boy closer to him and embraced him tightly. "If you are still thinking about that matter then stop it," the man said.

Ciel watched them silently, "What are they? A couple?" he thought. What surprised him the most was when the man in cloak raised the boy's chin and kissed the boy as his eyes glowed crimson.

"What the…?" Ciel's eyes widened as he watched the kissing scene before him. "They're kiss…k-kissing?" Ciel mumbled then he went unconscious and woke up in his room. Ciel was disoriented and baffled. "What was that dream all about?" Ciel muttered as he looked around his room. He shivered when he remembered his dream, "Damn, why do I have those weird dreams?" he asked.

He looked at his watch and it is still early, around five. "Great! What am I going to do now?" he mumbled to himself. Then he remembered about the book, and pulled it out from its place. When he opened the book, the word of welcoming still appeared. "Jeez," Ciel sighed when he found that nothing else appeared in the book, then he closed it. Suddenly his gaze fell onto the letter he threw down last night.

He got up from his bed and picked up the letter on his floor. "An invitation," Ciel read out loud, then he turned the card and read, "It says that please use this card for the entry? What is that mean?" Ciel muttered as he observed the letter carefully until he found a strange symbol in the middle. He raised an eyebrow, "What's this symbol?" he asked himself curiously.  
"Later, I'll ask Finnian about it!" he said as he went to his bathroom to get ready for the morning.

* * *

A/N : So how was it? =3


	6. Remember

A/N : Alright this is the another chaps. Hope you all enjoy. =D This is un beta, so there might be mistakes in here. I'll fixed its once I find the beta okies, =)

Hope you'll enjoy. Anyway thanks for reviewing last chapter xD :

Kuroshitsuji666

Hullop

Love-girl2015

mochiusagi

ElheiM

ravensterling123

fuuma82

promocat

ulqui's-girl

* * *

Chapter 6 : Remember

"Maylene, where is Finnian?" Ciel asked out of sudden when the maid just came in to his bedroom. "A-aahh… Young Master, I didn't notice you were inside. I'm so-sorrryy I didn't mean to barge in without your permission," said the maid startled as she corrected her glasses.

"It's okay, anyway where is Finnian?" asked the boy.

"I-I don't know…maybe he's with Bard or out there doing his work," said the maid nervously. Ciel looked at the maid, 'With Bard huh?' he thought. "Hmm, okay. I go search for him," said the boy as he walked exited the room leaving the maid in completely confused state.

I walked alone along the mansion halls, each of my footsteps echoed through the hall. "Should I ask Finny about that matter? Nah~ if I tell him about it he'll found out that I stole the book," I lost in my thoughts and keep walking until I realized I was in unfamiliar area.

'Where the hell am I now? I looked left then right then left and right…Hahaha, GREAT! I AM LOST!' I sighed. Suddenly, I heard a door closed, just a short of a slam, but loud enough for me to hear it. I glanced around and just found this big silver door sealed with heavy chains around it.

"Hey, Ciel…don't you recognized this door?" asked a voice out of nowhere. "Aaaah!" I cried out, and leaped to my feet as I spun to see the other me holding back his laugh. "Can you stop come out of nowhere and stop freaking me out will ya?" I snapped and glared at him.

"Ooppss, Sorry, I'll promise I won't do it next time," said the other me grinning like an idiot. "There should be no more next time! And if you do it again I'm surely gonna kick your ass!" I said.

"Kick my ass? What the difference between my ass and your ass, if you kick my ass that means your kicking your own ass idiot! Remember, I am you," said my other self grinning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I sighed.

"Anyway, Ciel seriously you didn't remember anything about this door?" asked the other me in his serious tone. "Nope, it was my first time seeing this door, why? Do you know this room or something?" I asked and glanced at the door again. 'Wow, I wonder what's inside,' I thought as the curiosity take over me.

"Hey, don't you feel curious about it? Besides, isn't that symbol similar to the one that you got?" he said as he point out to the symbol. The symbol was big enough and carved on the door itself. 'Huh? Why I didn't realize about that symbol?' I thought as I creep closer.

"But how am I going to open this door since it was locked with this heavy chains," I was about to touch the chains when I felt pain shot through my body and my right eye. "Damn, my eye…," I whispered.

"Ciel are you okay?" asked the other me, panicked. "M-my..e-ey-eye..i-it hur-ts,"

"Shit, let go of that chains Ciel!" shouted my other self. My right eye still burning with pain and I couldn't bear with it any longer. The chains that I hold fell on the floor and the door opened on itself showing only darkness inside.

"Wow, you did it," said the other me shocked.

I looked over at the door, "I wonder what's inside," I said.

"Who's there?" shouts a voice. "Shit, Ciel go inside now! It's Sebastian and Tanaka. He's coming over here!" yelled the other me. My eyes widened.

"What! Are you crazy? We both don't know whose room is this and we don't know what's in there," I said half shouted to him.

"Damn, just get inside! They're getting near. I know you don't want to be caught so get your fucking ass in there!" shouted the other me as he pushed me inside with force and closed the door shut.

"I think I heard someone's here just now," Sebastian said as his eyes glowed dark crimson and looked at Tanaka. "Ho-ho-ho, maybe you misheard something. There's no one here Sebastian and we both don't sense anything here," said the old man.

"Hmm~" said the young man as he checking the door still locked with chains. "Maybe~" Sebastian said. "Okay, forget about that. We're already late for meeting," said the old man. Sebastian nodded as both of them walked away leaving the place.

"I sensed him was here a moment ago. But now, it's gone. Hmm~ maybe it just my imagination. There's no way he could remember anything yet," Sebastian thought.

* * *

"Oi, where are you?" Ciel asked looking for his other self. "I couldn't see anything in here. It is too dark," I said as I keep my hand connected with the wall and walk slowly.

Then the curtains slowly opened as a bright light shine the room and blinding my eyes. "Damn, are you doing this on purposed? Where the hell are you?" I kept rubbing my eyes and blink to adjust. The first thing I saw the other me sitting on the bed and facing towards me.

His eyes closed, pale skin and unmoving. His outfit seemed a bit different from before. 'He looked like a doll. Yes a doll that looked alike like me,' I thought.

"Oi, why didn't you answer me?" I said as I went over him. I could see him smiling but still kept his eyes shut.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked as I shake his shoulders. Out of sudden, his eyes shot opened. Two glowing crimson eyes meet my deep ocean blue, "Ciel Phantomhive is back," he said as he stood up and inched his face closer to mine in a swift movement.

My eyes widened and shocked when I felt icy lips covering mine.

He pulled away, "It's time for you to remember anything. Anything about us, about him and them," he said. "Ciel Phantomhive is back, let's become one again," he smiled as he completely vanished from my sight.

My eyes widened when a sudden pain shot through my head. It flowed through my every vein. It pulsated with every beat of my weak heart. One by one the flashbacks keep repeating in my head as if I was looking a film. I couldn't take it anymore and fell softly on the bed unconscious.

* * *

I felt like I'm dying…yes, now I remember I died once. Now, I remember everything. ...darkness...unknown...leaving...forever...

And there I laid in my soft bed as my body shine under the moonlight. My eyes were empty and staring at nothing but at the moon. My messy hair was spread all over my face covering my eyes, my mouth gaped open. I didn't feel anything…

My memories laid before my blank cold eyes as I awaited for death to take me away. For I knew, I was dying...

Days flash backwards as I see my life played out all over again.  
All of us were in the castle. I had been in my study room asleep on my table with my face laying on my paperwork. The surroundings are quite calm and relaxing that's when I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

Someone pulled my hair harshly as he whispered.  
"Your next...you... will die...if you didn't give me that book," its raspy voice said.

"I cannot wait to see your pretty face bleeding, hehehe..." said the voice again.

"Do you think you can kill me?" I said coldly. The person went in front of me and showing his smiling face. "Hey, Jack bring his lover here!" shouted the man as he looked at me. 'My lover?' I thought.

Then out of sudden Sebastian were pushed inside as he fell flat on the floor unconscious, he was bleeding badly.

'Sebastian? What is he doing here?' I thought. I watched the men pulled out something from his pocket. It's a silver knife, my eyes widened. "I bet you know what this is, don't you." he said grinning.

"I could kill you by killing your dearest one. It would be lovely if I stab this to his chest, and let his blood…," said the men as he step closer to Sebastian.

Horror and shock consumed me, so much so that I thought my soul would shrivel, that the world would end right then and there.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed. "What did you say?" asked the men chuckling.

"I said don't you fucking dare touch him!" I screamed at the top of my lung. I even, didn't realize my voice. The men only laughed at me. I shot him a glare and shoved him away harder which 'causing him to fell backward.

I stay besides Sebastian's body, I looked over at his bleeding face. I was confused what's going on actually. "Why you…," said the man as he stood up and pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. I could hear him chuckled, "Bye bye, sweety," he said as he pulled the trigger.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion. The window burst apart, as it glass shattered. Pieces of it flew toward me, but I barely noticed. I watched the men frightened and shocked at the same time. My hand closed around a large piece of glass from the broken window. It was jagged and sharp, cutting into my hand.

Sprinting forward, I plunged the shard into the men's chest aiming for the heart. The men emitted a strangled scream and collapsed to the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head as he blacked out from the pain. He wasn't dead yet, of course.

I went over to Sebastian and sit beside him. I feel him moving as he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ciel," he whispered as his bloody hand touched my cheek. It sent chill up my spine when he whispered my name. I was too busy looking at him when I felt pain. Real pain.

I clutched on my chest and saw blood. My eyes widened as I completely fell limp on the floor beside Sebastian.

I could hear his screaming my name as his voice faded away before I fell unconscious.

* * *

My eyes flew open, my heart racing, as I wake up. I awoke in a cold sweat, panting from another nightmare? My body is hot and heavy. It was different from any of the other dreams I had it had felt so real, and intense. I sighed and rolled over, and shocked when I saw Tanaka was there looking at me. I glanced over at my surrounding and realized I was in my own room.

"Are you okay?" asked the old man. I only managed to nod and look down. There's an awkward silence at the moment before I decide to speak up. "Umm, why am I here?" I asked at the man. Tanaka looked at the boy confused, "You're the one who called me here," he said as his face showed his worried face.

I looked over at him, "Meet you here? Why?" I asked back.

"Well, I don't know that what Maylene said to me. I knocked on your door several time and you didn't answer me. So, I barged in only to see you asleep," replied the old man with confused face shown all over his face.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's nothing," I lied. 'What's going on here? I thought I was still in that room,'

"Are you okay?" he asked again. I only managed to nod as he went closer to me and patted my head. I sent him an icy glare.

"Ho-ho-ho, that's my son," he said as he started to walked away. "It's about time for you to change, it's your party remember," he said as went off the room.

I saw Tanaka shut the door closed. 'What happened to me back there? And why am I here?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt the pain again. My eyes burned like I desperately wanted to cry. I immediately stood up and went to the bathroom, as I forced the doors opened and went in.

I washed my face and looked myself up in the mirror. My eyes widened when I saw crimson eyes staring back at me. It's me, my eyes turned crimson and the other one with a weird symbol could be seen in my pupil. I closed my eyes, "Ciel Phantomhive is back, let's become one," his words keep playing on my thought. I sighed, 'is this one of your trick?'

I opened my eyes and I look back at the mirror and saw my eyes turned back to its normal color and the symbol is gone too. "I'll lead you to yourself. Back to your normal self Ciel, the known prince of the underground," whispered a voice out of sudden.

I tried to search for the voice but then it's nothing in here. 'You'll see,' said a voice again followed by a chuckled.

I was startled by a sound of knocking. "Young Master, are you in there?" said the loud voice. "Ah~ Come in," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. I watched Finnian smiled over at me. "Here your cloths," he said as he handed me the cloth.

"E-e-er are you sure this is my clothes?" I asked him. "Yup, it yours that Master Sebastian choose for you," Finnian said grinning. My eyes widened, I could feel my cheek burning with embarrassment. The blonde boy laughing, "You're bl-blus-blushing?" he managed to said between his laugh.

"Argh, damn you," I frowned.

"Help me?" I asked him out. Finnian nodded and smiled, "Okay sure,"

* * *

"Wow, you looked great," said the blonde. I frowned, staring in the mirror. "Do I really have to ware this?" I tugged at the shirt. The cotton shirt was the color of ivory. It hug my frame tightly, making me look more like a girl. I heard Finnian laugh as I glared at him.

"You look more feminine," he said as he stared in awe. "Jeez, stop drooling and let's go," I said in annoyance.

When Finnian opened the door, there's Sebastian standing outside. He smirked at us.

"Hello Master, I already finished my job," said the blonde happily and left us alone. "Why is he happy anyway," I thought as I looked the blonde disappear from my sight.

I felt a hand slip around my waist. "I think it fits you. You looked cute," Sebastian whispered seductively in my ear. I froze as I feel the heat in my face rise again. I struggle free from him. I looked over at him, he was holding back a laugh. "Cute," he stated.

I glare daggers at him, which show no effects on him. "What do you want?" I asked. "Nothing, just want to accompany you downstairs," he said smirking as he held my hand. "Let's go,"

I nodded, and let him hold my hand and watch him drag me downstairs.

"Father, he's here," Alois said. "Oh, where?" Tanaka asked as he looked the boy went to him.

"Oh my, you look more feminine," Tanaka state. Ciel glared at the old man, which makes him laugh nervously. "Okay, it's time for you to introduce yourself then," Ciel felt nervous when it come to public.

"Ho-ho-ho, you don't need to worry. I'll do the speaking and you just stay calm beside me," said the old man when he saw his son become nervous.

Suddenly, Tanaka went in front to announce to the guests that he want to introduce Ciel, "Now, let me introducing my son…," everyone fell deadly silent and looked over at Ciel. Ciel could felt his sweating nervously.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" shouted the boy in his head. Everyone started whispering and some watched Ciel with interest. Ciel focused around the room and take a glance over Sebastian whose flirting with girls surrounding him.

I felt pang of jealousy start to rise in me...

I stood alone around the corner and glare at anyone who start to come closer at me. "Are you Ciel?" asked a girly voice. I looked at the blonde girl who smiling shyly at me.

"Hi," I said coldly. "Wah~ you're too cute~" she squealed. "Mama, I want him. Can we bring him home?" said the girl loudly. "What the hell? Want? Bring home?" I sweat dropped as I sent icy glare at her mother.

"Oh my, Lizzie, we couldn't bring him home," her mother said nervously. I ignored both of them and at the corner I could saw Sebastian and the girl went out of the room. "Please excuse me," I said as I rush out to follow Sebastian and the girls outside leaving the two dumbfound.

* * *

"Sebastian, let do it here," said the girl. "Me first!" said the other girl. Sebastian sweat dropped when he watched the girls fighting over him.

"Oi," said a voice. All of them look over the person who interrupts them. "Father looking for you," Ciel said as he looks at Sebastian. The man furrows his eyebrows, "Looking for me?"

Ciel nodded. Sebastian smirked, "Okay, bye ladies," he said as he leaving the girls dumbfound. Sebastian followed the boy from behind, "So what's up dear?" he said as his devilish smirked playing on his lips. The boy keeps walking silently.

Sebastian started to realize when they're in different area. "Ciel stop!" shouted the man. "Where are you going?" he asked. He watched the boy stop on his track but still keep silent but then the boy walked again.

"If he go forward he'll found the doors. No, he shouldn't be there," Sebastian thought.

"Oi, Ciel wait for me!" I yelled and chase the boy.

* * *

"What happened to me?" I asked to myself as I keep walking and ignoring Sebastian behind. I feel mad, angry by his action. I feel jealous and hurt.

I stopped on my track and realized the door that locked with heavy chains in front of me. My eyes widened, "Why am I here again?" as the chains suddenly unlocked and fell on the floor as it sound echoed through the area. The doors opened on itself…

Sebastian eyes widened, "No! it's impossible!" he thought.

"Ciel," he shouts as he went in the room. He went closer to Ciel when he saw him sitting on the bed.

The door was slammed shut behind him and was locked from the inside. A menacing chuckle echoed around Sebastian. He looked over at the boy who stays calmed sitting on the bed.

"Ne~ Sebastian…, do you know how hurt I am?" start the boy as he keep his head low, eyes closed.

Sebastian looked at the boy patiently, "Why?" he asked back. Before he could register anything else he was tossed onto his back onto the bed. Sebastian eyes widened to what just happened to him as he watched the boy slowly crawled on top of him.

Crimson eyes glaring back at him, Sebastian eyes widened, "Y-yo-you…,"

"Yes! It's me Sebastian!" yelled the boy.

"How dare you let those bitch touched you! Touched what's mine!" yelled the boy again. Sebastian kept silent watching at the boy above him. Sebastian eyes glowing, "What's yours?" he asked at the boy.

He could hear Ciel growling, as the boy grabbed Sebastian's hands and pinned them over his head. Red as blood, nearly glowing in the dark and overflowing with anger. Sebastian gulped but managed to keep his smirk.

The boy tied Sebastian's hands with the chains attached to the bedposts. The man smirked by the boy sudden action. "Wow, I never thought you're this mad…," A sudden slap to his face silenced Sebastian's speech. His eyes went wide, "Who do you think you are," snapped the boy.

Tears continue to fall down from the boy's face. Ciel screwed his eyes shut as he tried to muffle his cries onto the man chest. "I hate you!" mumbled the boy between his sob. Both of them keep silent for awhile only Ciel cries could be heard in the room.

Suddenly, Ciel grip Sebastian's throat with such force it almost snapped there and then. But the man didn't feel anything as keep watching the boy. Ciel leaned over Sebastian, staring him right in the eyes. Crimson met crimson as they stared for a few seconds before Ciel's eyes flicked down to Sebastian's lips.

Looking back at Sebastian he slowly brought his face closer to the man beneath him. When there were only a few millimeters between them, he paused. Then he swooped in and claimed Sebastian's lips.

"Shit, what happened to me? Why am I doing this?" Ciel thought to himself. My body moving on itself. My eyes went wide when I looked at the man beneath me.

His eyes fill with lust, unlike the first "kiss" they shared, there was no burning sensation. Finally he just melted into the kiss, mouth opening, when Sebastian's tongue swiped his bottom lip. Ciel never thought that kissing the fucking bastard could be so...pleasant.

Ciel began to fight for dominance before Sebastian easily beat him and began to explore the wet cavern. Once Ciel felt his lungs were about to burst he pulled away and gasped for breathe. Looking back down, he watched Sebastian's eyes glowing.

Red eyes gazed up at him. "Ciel," a gravelly voice slipped between the Sebastian's lips. Tears filled Ciel eyes as he widened in shock. "What am I doing?" the boy whispered.

"Ciel," again called the voice beneath him. "Shhh," Sebastian chided. "It's okay," he said.

I looked at Sebastian again, as my anger took over me when I remember what happened with the girls before.

"You let them take this?" as my fingers went down further along the top of his pants and touch his erection while I leant closer to Sebastian's ear, whispering softly but evilly.

"Seeing you with the other bitches makes me hurt badly," I sneered, nipping at his ear, "I want what's mine now,"

"Do you remember?" Sebastian asked as he gazing up at the boy's eyes. Ciel nodded, "A little," replied the boy.

Sebastian smirked when he felt Ciel's cold hand gripped his belt buckle, lifting his waist and lower half off the bed completely. "You've got such a strength love," Sebastian teased but silenced by another slap from Ciel.

Sebastian sighed and patiently watched the boy undoing the belt and pulled the pants off of him easily and threw it at the floor.

But he leaves the boxer still on, Ciel watched at the man's eyes as he move down and face to face with the man's bulging cock.

Ciel eyes glowing as he smirked. "I think I need to clean that slut's germ off of you," he whispered as he blow on the man's erection causing Sebastian to groaned.

* * *

A/N : What next? =P

Read and Review =D


End file.
